Lo imborrable
by Schala S
Summary: [AU] Los saiyajin se apoderaron del imperio de Freezer y llevan décadas de guerra con los tsufur. La humanidad es masacrada; el príncipe Trunks, decidido a salvar lo que queda de su raza materna, se cruzará con una joven y resignada Marron en el peor momento: en el preludio de la batalla final. One shot! Trunks x Marron


**_Disclaimer:_** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Fic participante del concurso organizado por **Trunks y Marron Fanfics,** «Escribimos una historia para contar».

Ambiente: **calle oscura**

Elemento: **agua**

* * *

 **LO IMBORRABLE**

* * *

—un derecho que tendremos para siempre—

* * *

 **A** pretó la frente contra las rodillas como si hacerlo le permitiera recobrar el aire que, por las lágrimas y el dolor, por la injusticia y el odio, había perdido desde hacía meses. Respiró, lo hizo con todo el orden que el miedo le permitió; pronto, perdió la poca concentración que había podido acumular para hacerlo.

—¡Y-Ya viene…! —exclamó una voz a su derecha.

—Dicen que es un monstruo… —dijo otra a su izquierda.

—¡No quiero que me lleve! ¡No quiero…! —agregó alguien más, lejos.

—Al fin se va a terminar… —susurró ella para sí misma.

Antes de todo el horror, ella era una muchacha feliz. Pasaba sus días en la Tierra, bajo un cielo azul que, sentía, no había mirado lo suficiente, pues no lograr recordarlo le dolía. Tampoco recordaba el rostro de sus padres, sus sonrisas, sus miradas: lo único que de ellos se conservaba en su memoria era la ausencia. ¡Y cuánto deseaba volver en el tiempo y lograr perpetuar el recuerdo de los dos!

Pero ya no había manera.

Hacía casi un año que estaba presa en un planeta desconocido después de ser vendida como esclava por los tsufur. Éstos, gracias a su tecnología, habían invadido y conquistado la Tierra al momento de capturarla. Lo que ella no terminaba de entender era por qué a ellos, si nada tenían que ver con la guerra que los tsufur llevaban décadas librando contra los saiyajin, esos de los que poco y nada sabía más que lo que había escuchado decir a algún guardia alguna vez, que eran guerreros muy fuertes.

Miró a la izquierda: Liliam era una muchacha de piel blanca como una nube y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, oriunda de un planeta llamado Gelios. Ella le había explicado lo poco que sabía de la guerra:

—Parece que alguien en tu planeta hizo algo que le molestó a los tsufur, eso escuché de otra chica terrícola que me crucé aquí hace tiempo —le había explicado con un acento marcadamente extranjero desde una perspectiva humana.

¿Por el error de una persona les habían arruinado la vida a todos?

—De pie, muchachas —ordenó el guardia de la jaula donde estaban encerradas, un sujeto inmenso, de piel azul y barba blanca con cinco ojos verdes encima de sus asquerosos labios—. Aquí viene el cliente.

Marron se levantó con la decisión plasmada en los ojos, la misma que juraba, aunque no lo recordara, haberle visto a su mamá cuando un grupo de tsufurs entraron en la casa.

Se decía del cliente que estaba en camino que era un monstruo. Llevaba un año llevándose de mercados como ese muchacha tras muchacha, a veces niñas, a veces maduras, a veces adolescentes como ella. Marron no era tonta: sabía para qué se las llevaba. Seguramente para atarlas, abusarlas y no parar hasta matarlas.

Considerando que ella ya había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir, que ésta se le había drenado con los temblores y el llanto, que sin sus padres y su planeta ya no le interesaba seguir respirando, que se la llevaran era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Cualquier cosa antes que permanecer en esa jaula que hedía a horror y muerte por el resto de sus días.

Según le había contado Liliam también, en esa jaula estaban las mujeres más caras del mercado en el que estaban. No cualquiera podía acceder a pagar el precio por alguna de ellas, pero desde que ese monstruo frecuentaba el lugar que las que permanecían fuera de venta, a las cuales encerraban en minúsculas celdas individuales sin luz alguna, comenzaron a llegar a la jaula donde exponían a las mejores. Al parecer, no ser especialmente curvilínea o bella para el concepto de quienes allí compraban la había hecho sobrevivir un poco más de lo esperado.

Pero al fin había llegado el momento.

Por la puerta donde terminaba el pasillo de piedra rojiza lo vio entrar: era un hombre alto e iba cubierto por una capa negra. En el pensamiento terrícola, su apariencia se asemejaba a la de la parca. Marron contuvo una risa resignada al pensar en lo adecuados que resultaban sus atavíos. El guardia, vestido con una armadura gris y el brazo equipado con un arma de fuego de última tecnología tsufur, según reconocía de la invasión, llevaba una antorcha cuyo fuego las iluminó a todas. También, reflejó algo de luz en la quijada del monstruo, el que descubrió, ella, de piel dorada.

Algunas de las quince muchachas que la acompañaban comenzaron a llorar mientras otras apretaban los ojos y temblaban. Liliam y ella, igualmente resignadas, aguardaban sin más con gesto idéntico.

El monstruo se detuvo frente a ellas.

—¿Raza? —preguntó el monstruo al levantar un dedo enguantado en negro hacia Marron.

—Humana, mi lord —respondió el guardia.

Marron miró la quijada dorada por quizá una eternidad; unos centímetros arriba, vio cómo la boca del monstruo pasaba de una seriedad absoluta a una sádica sonrisa.

—Me la llevo.

Lo único que Marron pudo hacer mientras abrían la jaula para sacarla al tironearla de las cadenas con las cuales la mantenían maniatada fue voltear hacia Liliam: ella le sonrió y, estirándose, logró darle un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos arriba —le dijo en un murmullo ella, haciendo referencia a las creencias de su planeta, unas que hablaban de un palacio en el cielo y un calabozo bajo tierra.

Depositaron el extremo de la cadena y una llave en la mano del monstruo; sólo al verse como propiedad de éste atinó Marron a contemplarse a sí misma: con los pechos al descubierto y una tela cubriéndole los hombros, el resto de su atuendo se limitaba a una falda larga de tono amarillento, el mismo del viejo traje de pelea de su papá, aquel que le había mostrado el día en que le contó de su estadía en un templo Oorin en la infancia, del cual se había ido, desencantado de las artes marciales por el _bullying_ que recibía de sus compañeros, a la academia policial.

Por el resto del camino no pudo parar de llorar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Al salir, otro monstruo los aguardaba en la entrada del mercado. Entre los dos la introdujeron en un saco que se asemejaba a los de papas en el mercado de su querida Capital del Oeste. Después, sintió cómo la arrojaban a un piso frío y áspero. Después, el monstruo dijo «hibernación».

Al parecer, la habían dormido. Al despertar, se sintió más desorientada que nunca, con la cabeza a punto de explotar por el llanto y la impotencia. Cuando apenas lograba despertar del todo sintió cómo la cargaban con brazos que la apretaban posesivamente.

—¿No prefieres que la lleve yo? —dijo el acompañante del monstruo, cuya voz era más fina, más aniñada, que la de éste.

—Yo me encargo. Tú vigila el pasadizo.

Las manos del monstruo, entonces, la apretaron más.

Marron intentó recordar al cielo, a sus padres, a todo lo que había amado de su pacífica vida en la Tierra mientras sentía, en brazos del monstruo, que avanzaba hacia la muerte. Suplicó al dios en el que Liliam creía que por favor existiera ese palacio en el cielo, que existiera aquel que pudiera impartirle un castigo a los hombres malos y la salvación a los buenos. Pidió, sobre todo, poder reencontrarse con su papá y su mamá allá arriba, también con Liliam, también con todos aquellos que hubieran sufrido una injusticia como la que en la Tierra había acontecido.

La lanzaron en una cama o esa impresión le dio lo acolchonada que se sentía la superficie en la que cayó repentinamente. Lloró y tembló, en shock, sin saber cómo sería, cómo haría para soportar que…

Alguien bajó el saco y lo pegó a sus pechos desnudos, como si tratara de cubrirla; Marron vio su cabeza liberada de la oscuridad junto con sus manos maniatadas. Con inesperada ternura, sin abrir los ojos, sintió cómo la ayudaban a tomar asiento al borde de la cama. Unas manos enguantadas se sujetaron de las de ella.

—No tengas miedo —pidió el monstruo con una voz dulce, no digna de su monstruosidad.

Marron abrió los ojos: arrodillado ante ella, un bonito muchacho de ojos azules —que no más de cinco años arriba de sus dieciséis debía tener— la miraba con ternura y empatía, mientras las manos continuaban apretándola.

Pero Marron reaccionó:

—¡No me toques! —exigió en un brote de carácter, intentando zafarse de las manos del monstruo—. Por favor, ¡no…!

Lo vio sacar una llave del interior de la peculiar armadura que le cubría el pecho. Con la llave, la liberó de las cadenas. Marron, así, pudo soltarse.

Pero no logró moverse.

El muchacho, que continuaba arrodillado ante ella, se rascó el cabello y miró al suelo sutilmente sonrojado.

—Siento mucho no haber podido hacerlo de otro modo, pero no tenía opción. ¡Así que perdóname si fue incómodo, por favor!

¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Por qué la miraba con empatía? Demasiado confundida como para poder decir o hacer algo más, Marron se aferró al saco que, por suerte, le cubría los pechos luego de días y días de ser exhibida con ellos al descubierto.

Lloró, sin más, la cadena de infortunios que la habían conducido a ese lugar, ante ese misterioso muchacho de armadura curiosa y mirada azul.

—Realmente lo siento… —dijo éste, de nuevo.

Marron, seria y sin frenar el llanto que tanto precisaba desahogar, lo miró a los ojos con la misma convicción de la jaula, sin miedo de morir, sin esperanza alguna en su corazón.

Vacía.

—No entiendo por qué finges —le dijo al muchacho-monstruo con ojos de empatía—, pero prefiero que me mates. No quiero vivir más, no así…

Vio congoja en la mirada azul. Pronto, la boca entornó una sonrisa.

—¿Y si te digo que aún no está todo perdido?

Marron no quería creer, no tenía manera: desde que esos tsufur habían irrumpido en su casa y asesinado a sus padres para llevársela de los pelos al grito de «es virgen, nos darán una excelente recompensa» que no tenía forma de hacerlo, tampoco espíritu.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —preguntó llorando aún—. Sólo tienes que matarme, no hace falta que me mientas…

El muchacho, aparentemente afectado por lo que ella decía, no son titubear primero le tomó las manos una vez más. Al afirmar el agarre y mirándola emocionado, habló con voz queda, despacio. Un brillo extra en la mirada parecía conferirle convicción verdadera.

—No te compré para violarte ni para matarte; te compré para esto. —Señaló las cadenas, inertes en el suelo—. ¡Era para liberarte!

»Soy el príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei, tierra de los saiyajin. Te compré para liberarte y ponerte a salvo. Desde hace un año que estoy recorriendo distintos planetas aliados con los tsufur para encontrar terrícolas sobrevivientes. Junto a mi gente de confianza los estamos poniendo a salvo en un planeta muy lejano y deshabitado, a fin de que cuando ganemos la guerra podamos retornarlos a todos a la Tierra.

»Te compré para llevarte con ellos, linda… ¡Estarás con tu gente! No tienes nada que temer, te lo prometo.

»Soy tu amigo, no un monstruo.

Al final, se sonreía como el muchacho que era. Marron intentó conectar los cables, comprender aquello que él le había explicado, pero la confusión y los nervios y la convicción ante la muerte la despojaban de todas sus capacidades.

—¿Qué…? —susurró.

El príncipe acarició su mano sin más pretensiones que las de cuidarla, sin ninguna segunda intención de fondo.

—Que vivirás, linda. ¡Vivirás, te lo prometo!

Marron se sonrió también. Cuando lo hizo, notó en el joven príncipe un entusiasmo, como si la sonrisa de ella lo relajara y alegrara; no se trataba de eso.

—¿De qué me sirve vivir si ya me quitaron todo lo que amaba?

Al escucharla, la mirada azul se ensombreció.

—Suenan buenas tus intenciones, pero… —Marron miró las cadenas y sonrió más, con la convicción en alto—. Ya perdí a mamá y papá. Es tarde para mí…

Vio desesperación en el príncipe. Algo pareció ocurrírsele luego de un pronunciado silencio:

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Marron —respondió ella.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. —Después de decirlo, él le recostó las manos en una de sus palmas y las cubrió con la otra—. Marron, ¿no crees que tus papás querrían que siguieras adelante?

Marron pensó en ellos: sí, eso hubieran querido los dos, su mamá a su manera, siempre con su carácter; su papá con toda la dulzura que lo llenaba.

Pero ella era la que no quería.

Negó con la cabeza. Trunks suspiró; amagó con decir algo, pero Marron se soltó de él sin aspavientos, casi con respeto.

—Gracias de todos modos. —Y se limpió las lágrimas con forma simbólica de reafirmar su decisión.

Desorientado, el príncipe le señaló unos vestidos que estaban detrás de ella, sobre la cama. Le dijo que se sintiera libre de cambiarse. Después, abriendo un pasadizo muy bien disimulado en la pared de piedra, desapareció.

Sola, Marron se miró al espejo que estaba a la derecha de la cama. El cuarto era lujoso, aunque la austeridad que le confería al ambiente la piedra de la pared parecía pesar más. Luces doradas provenientes del techo, de dos vidrios que cubrían algo semejante a dos lámparas, hacían que su propia imagen luciera cálida, viva.

Pese a todo, viva.

Se libró del saco; estudió el vestido que traía y se lo arrancó con pasión. Al ponerse un vestido gris de los que estaban en la cama reafirmó para sí misma, ante el espejo, la decisión: la libertad no le servía de nada.

La libertad, para ella, nada más que la muerte se la podía dar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—Mmm… Bueno, no es la primera vez que nos lo dicen —dijo Goten en un susurro.

En el pasadizo secreto que con tanto esfuerzo habían hecho en el Palacio Real, nada más que la antorcha sujeta de la pared los alumbraba. Gracias a la luz que el fuego proyectaba en su príncipe, Goten notó la frustración que portaba.

—Sé que te molesta, Trunks, pero no podemos obligarlos a que estén de acuerdo con nosotros.

—Ya lo sé, pero me molesta de todos modos. —El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Goten creyó ver a Vegeta por un instante—. Sé que no es lo mismo, que volver a la Tierra habiendo vivido el horror que vivieron no tiene sentido, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que dejarse vencer.

—Yo estoy contigo. ¡Ni loco permito que mi mamá y mi papá hayan muerto en vano! Y sé que es igual para ti, pero…

Trunks frunció tanto el ceño que Goten tuvo que callarse.

—Marron es la única humana que encontramos en semanas, Goten. Quisiera poder hacerla cambiar de parecer, a ella y a los demás.

»Se trata de no dejar ganar a esos imbéciles de los tsufur.

Goten palmeó a Trunks en el hombro. Siempre había sido un caprichoso, pero desde la invasión a la Tierra que una valentía y fuerzas inusitadas habían nacido en su príncipe. Era como si siempre hubiera tenido un héroe adentro, justo como ese Gohan que los había sacado a los dos de la Tierra esa noche de la invasión, su hermano sacrificando su vida por el futuro que veía lleno de luz en ellos dos.

—Se trata de ser libres, Trunks; de trata de no permitir que alguien decida por nosotros nuestro destino.

—¿Pero cómo se lo contagio a los humanos que ya no tienen interés por vivir?

—¡Pues luchando por su futuro, príncipe! Anda, ve a hablar con ella antes de que nos vayamos para Tifal. ¡Aprovecha que puedes hablar con una chica linda mientras tu mejor amigo intenta seducir a la antorcha en este oscuro pasadizo!

Trunks asintió, agradecido de aún contar con Goten en tan difícil situación.

Retornó a su cuarto del Palacio Real atravesando el oscuro pasadizo, hasta alcanzar la puerta falsa que tan minuciosamente habían hecho junto a Goten. Al cerrarla a sus espaldas, observó cómo Marron se miraba al espejo que estaba a la izquierda del lecho, del lado contrario al que lo tenía situado a él. Llevaba uno de los vestidos que le había dejado.

Era muy bonita, de las humanas más bonitas que había visto alguna vez; había bastado verla un instante para sentirse fascinado por su belleza. El problema era la resignación que la domaba.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, por ella y por todos esos humanos que, resguardados en el refugio que había podido conseguirles en el distante Tifal, aún no creían en lo que podía significar para ellos y su futuro la idea de poder recuperar su hogar.

—Te ves bien con ese vestido —comentó con cierta timidez, aunque sonriente.

Marron volteó: sonreía también.

—Gracias por librarme de esa ropa tan…

Instintivamente, Marron se cubrió los pechos. Trunks, que bien se los había podido ver en el mercado, frunció el ceño, apenado con ella y todo lo que de seguro había tenido que padecer.

—Esa ropa que traías es la acostumbrada en el planeta de que te sacamos, Minos. Las mujeres visten así, eh, todas. —Se sonrojó al final: le encantaban esos atuendos de pecho descubierto, tenía que admitirlo, pero las mujeres de ese planeta los usaban por gusto, seguramente.

No por imposición, como Marron.

Vio cómo ella agachaba la cabeza y daba la espalda al espejo para poder tenerlo a él frente a frente. También vio cómo intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras no fluyeron de ella. Tampoco de él, que aún pensaba en ese «gracias de todos modos» con el cual le había demostrado su resignación.

¿Cómo la iba a convencer?

—Oye… —dijo Marron, tímida—. Antes de morir me gustaría que…

Descolocado, Trunks la interrumpió:

—Linda, no voy a matarte. ¡Jamás podría permitir que…! —Ella sonreía, aún. Trunks aflojó el puño que había apretado para calmar la impotencia que tan profundamente lo embargaba—. Te dejaré con los demás. Serás libre de ir a donde quieras, de hacer lo que desees. Prometo que nadie te detendrá; hasta entonces, permíteme llevarte ahí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma noche. Aún faltan unas horas para que sea seguro sacarte de Vegetasei.

—De acuerdo… —Marron hizo una reverencia; Trunks se sintió peor que nunca por ella—. Entonces, hasta que llegue el momento de partir…

—¿Si?

Marron lo miró a los ojos con una franqueza tan genuina, tan en consonancia con la belleza de su rostro y la dulzura de su tono, que Trunks, siendo el muchacho de veintiún años terrícolas que era, no pudo evitar sentirse encandilado por un instante.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué sucedió? Es que nunca supe por qué atacaron la Tierra, nunca nadie me lo ha explicado; sólo sé que mataron a mis padres y me vendieron como esclava al planeta que dijiste, Minos.

Trunks apretó el puño de nuevo. Amablemente, invitó a Marron a tomar asiento al borde de la cama, ante el espejo. Él se arrodilló ante ella como al inicio, obnubilado con la juventud y gracia de ella.

Luego de un carraspeo, Trunks explicó:

—Todo comenzó hace muchísimos años: un puñado de guerreros saiyajin llegaron a Plant, el planeta de los tsufur, después de que una guerra civil estallara en nuestro verdadero planeta natal y muchas vidas se perdieran por ello. Al principio, los tsufur acogieron muy bien a los saiyajin, les dieron conocimientos y tecnología, pero las diferencias culturales en un sector de los tsufur, quienes veían a los saiyajin como unos monos incultos, hicieron estallar el conflicto. Así, estalló otra guerra.

»Si los tsufur hubieran peleado, hubieran muerto, pero no: muchos huyeron mientras otros se sacrificaban. Así, los saiyajin se quedaron con Plant, donde estás ahora, y lo rebautizaron Vegetasei. Nombraron rey al guerrero más fuerte, mi abuelo.

»Por ese entonces, los saiyajin comenzaron a comerciar planetas con un tirano intergaláctico llamado Freezer. Éste quería desaparecer nuestra raza, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que al parecer, pese a advertencias que su padre le había hecho, traicionó de alguna manera a Bills, un dios ultra-poderoso, y éste borró a toda su familia en venganza. Cuando esto ocurrió, estalló otra guerra, claro está: los saiyajin la ganaron liderados por mi abuelo y mi papá, que aún era un niño, y se apoderaron del imperio de Freezer a lo largo y ancho del universo.

»Décadas después, los tsufur intentaron invadir Vegetasei, pero los vencimos, aunque por poco, ya que en sus años de fuga habían logrado crear armas de destrucción masiva además de aliarse con razas que tenían sus propios conflictos con nosotros debido a la guerra por el imperio, entre las cuales había magos, como los guerreros de Yadrat, y un grupo de sicarios de raza desconocida y piel morada que lograban ganar peleas gracias a una extraña habilidad de saltar en el tiempo. Estos son los más peligrosos. —Al decirlo, Trunks lució especialmente triste.

»Mi abuelo, como rey, comprendió que era hora de buscar aliados. No para pelear, porque un saiyajin jamás necesita aliados para algo semejante, pero nuestra tecnología comenzaba a estancarse, a quedar demasiado atrás de la de los tsufur, así que envió a mi papá a reclutar científicos junto a su compañero de escuadrón, Raditz, que era tío de mi amigo Goten, a quien te presentaré después.

»Consiguieron que unos científicos de la Tierra trabajaran con ellos en distintos artilugios. Todo iba bien, hasta que los tsufur, al enterarse de la cantidad de aliados, tecnología en naves y cámaras de gravedad de entrenamiento que los saiyajin empezábamos a acumular, lo cual inclinaba para siempre la balanza a nuestro favor, decidieron dar su golpe maestro: el mismo día, al mismo tiempo, escuadrones tsufur invadieron los planetas de los aliados de los saiyajin. Uno de ellos fue la Tierra.

»Y aquí estamos, linda. Esto fue lo que pasó. Los terrícolas fueron en parte asesinados, en parte sometidos a distintas labores en la propia Tierra, donde los tsufur han asentado su base del norte de la galaxia, y puestos a la venta en planetas que aún apoyan la esclavitud.

Marron escuchó todo el relato luciendo cansada, pero inmersa en una especie de paz que volvía cristalina a su mirada. Asintió en agradecimiento e indagó algunas cosas:

—¿Y cómo es que comenzaste a buscarnos por el universo?

—Tuve la idea junto a mi amigo Goten: nos parecía injusto que hicieran pagar a todo el planeta por algo que sólo era entre los tsufur y nosotros. Mi abuelo, es decir el rey de los saiyajin, está preparando el ejército para confrontar y eliminar a los tsufur de una maldita vez; está tan pendiente de ello que no escucha razones. Ya le dije que deberíamos poner a salvo a los inocentes primero, que no debemos permitir que más personas inocentes mueran, pero dice que, por desgracia, en las guerras siempre muere gente inocente. ¡Y no estoy de acuerdo! ¡No quiero creer en algo así!

»Encontré al planeta Tifal deshabitado. Comencé a buscar terrícolas en cada mercado de esclavos que encontré. Al principio pude encontrar muchos, varios de cientos; últimamente, está costando mucho hallarlos. Me preocupa que estén sospechando de lo que estoy haciendo, por eso tomo todos los recaudos necesarios, moverme en horarios distintos y demás…

»Sé que no es mucho, pero quiero arreglar esa injusticia…

Marron asintió al sonreír.

—Eres muy noble.

—Y todos los humanos son inocentes en este conflicto. Quiero darles la segunda oportunidad que merecen.

—Sé que ellos te lo agradecerán.

—¿Y tú? —no pudo evitar preguntar él.

Ella negó.

—Es tarde, príncipe Trunks…

Él quiso replicar, pero Marron se soltó. Entrecruzó los dedos y recostó las manos sobre su regazo. Los ojos en las manos propias los clavó.

Trunks recordó hombres, mujeres y niños con el mismo gesto, personas que había salvado demasiado tarde, pues todo había muerto dentro de ellos. ¿Pero por qué seguía, entonces, viendo vida en los ojos de ellos? De ella, de Marron, tan convencida de la nada, demasiado convencida para todo lo que tenía por delante.

—Iré con Goten —dijo Trunks al ponerse de pie—. En cuanto podamos salir para Tifal te avisaré.

Se fue no sin antes mirarla por última vez.

No quería que ella ni que nadie se dejara vencer, no por lo que su mamá había hecho por su papá.

No por culpa de él.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Caminó por el oscuro y ciertamente sucio pasadizo hecho a fuerza de ladrillos de piedra aceitosa que apenas sostenían la irregular construcción siguiendo el esbozo de lo que era la espalda de Goten, el amigo de Trunks, un muchacho muy alegre que insistía e insistía en sacarle conversación:

—¿Cuál era tu comida favorita?

—El pastel de fresa.

—¡Ah, qué delicia! Mato por uno de esos, o por los Pockys… ¡Los Pockys de fresa son mi maldita perdición! ¿Y el helado, Marron?

—Eh… —Extrañada ya por todas las preguntas de la Tierra que venía haciéndole, en las cuales Goten había delatado gran conocimiento de su planeta natal, Marron frenó en seco—. ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mi planeta?

Goten volteó. Al mostrarse confundido, lucía especialmente infantil.

—¿No te lo dijo mi príncipe?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Él y yo crecimos en la Tierra: nuestras mamás eran humanas. ¡Somos híbridos!

Los párpados de Marron se abrieron al máximo. Pronto, cada palabra y acción del príncipe cobraron especial sentido.

Quería salvar a los humanos porque él, en parte, lo era.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —preguntó al aire más que a Goten.

Éste le respondió de todos modos:

—Le gusta hacerse el misterioso para impresionar a las chicas. ¡Ah, ese príncipe! Nunca cambiará.

Continuaron caminando. Cuando Goten anunció que estaban cerca, Marron, aún extrañada por la información que el príncipe le había ocultado, se atrevió a indagar:

—¿Y cómo es que se conocieron sus mamás y sus papás?

—¡Ah, eso! —Goten no volteó: continuó caminando distraídamente mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Verás: mi papá fue enviado a la Tierra de niño con una misión. Sería largo de explicar y no quiero aburrirte. ¡Ja! Cuestión que creció criado por un humano e hizo amigos humanos durante su estadía en la Tierra. Una de ellas era la mamá de Trunks y otra mi mamá.

»Cuando Trunks y yo no habíamos nacido, llegó el papá de Trunks y mi tío Raditz a la Tierra buscando científicos. Y entonces…

Goten de calló en el preciso momento en que _entendió_.

—¿Qué pasó entonces, Goten? —preguntó Marron en un hilo de voz.

—Eh… ¡Y-Ya llegamos! Luego te cuento.

Trunks no se lo había dicho por el rol que Bulma había cumplido en el conflicto.

Al pensarlo en detalle, Goten se dio cuenta de que Trunks nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, de hecho: no nombraba a su mamá, no a las personas de Tifal.

Apenas si se la nombraba a él.

Goten se prometió indagar en cuanto retornaran de Tifal; llevar a Marron era prioridad, porque aunque fuera una y no muchos los que abordaran la nave que usaban para el transporte de humanos su vida valía tanto como la de todos. Era decepcionante haber encontrado sólo una.

Una era mejor que ninguno más. Era todo.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, Goten ayudó a Marron a subir unas largas escaleras. Las subió al lado de ella, y cuando llegaron a la superficie de la central de despegue espacial de Vegetasei unas voces lo frenaron de emerger.

Frenó a Marron haciéndole señal de silencio y forzó sus oídos:

—Dicen que te la pasas comprando esclavas.

—Abuelo, no…

—Trunks: eres mi único heredero. Debes cuidar tu reputación y tu vida, no andar metiéndote en esos mercados clandestinos de mala muerte. Si quieres una esposa, podemos arreglar la unión con alguna guerrera de Clase Alta y…

—No quiero nada, abuelo. Además, sabes que nadie puede vencerme, no en esos mercados.

—Pero que te expongas a andar solo por el universo puede convertirte en un señuelo. Recuerda a los sicarios salta-tiempo: Hit sí puede ganarte, puede matarte como ya mató a tu padre. Si te encuentra, toda nuestra lucha será en vano. ¡Eso no lo podemos permitir!

—Lo sé…

—Sé que sigues afligido por lo que sucedió en la Tierra, pero no olvides que eres el príncipe de todos los saiyajin: tu deber es para con tu pueblo, debes mantenerte fuerte y con la frente en alto, no perderte en nimiedades sensibles.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Creo en ti, príncipe: eres un gran guerrero, mejor que tu padre por tu hibridez. Debes endurecer más tu corazón, no lo olvides.

—No, abuelo…

Y unos pasos se alejaron. Al minuto, Trunks mismo corrió las baldosas que ocultaban la entrada al pasadizo.

—Mi abuelo retornó de urgencia de una reunión en un planeta cercano; casi nos descubren.

Marron tomó la mano que Trunks le extendió y la ayudó a subir mientras Goten tapaba la entrada. Ella se vio, así, en un espacio blanco abarrotado de naves de distinto tamaño, la mayoría de ellas unas redondas que parecían pelotas de tenis hundidas en algo parecido a camas elásticas. Mientras ella estudiaba el sitio, escuchó cómo Trunks y Goten dialogaban:

—Príncipe, te dije que no debíamos volver aquí.

—Eran muchas horas y no teníamos suficiente combustible porque se te olvidó cargarlo como te dije, bobo. Parar en alguna base era peligroso.

—Pero el planeta Vegeta 179…

—Era peligroso, ya hemos parado muchas veces ahí. No podemos seguir arresgándonos: mi abuelo dice que ya me han visto en varios mercados comprando esclavos. ¡Está a un descuido de descubrirme! Y empezará con que soy muy sensible para ser de la realeza y yo qué sé cuántas estupideces más. ¡Bah!

—Bueno, bueno…

Después, Trunks tomó a Marron del hombro y, sonriéndole, la invitó a dirigirse hacia la nave en la que viajarían. Fueron hacia ella, una nave triangular y austera color blanca con vidrios negros al frente, con sigilo. Hasta que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y pintaron de rojo el tan impoluto espacio.

Trunks tomó a Marron a tiempo: la escondió detrás de una nave alargada, semejante a un bus terrícola. Goten, por desgracia, no lo hizo a tiempo.

Trunks abrazó a Marron con todas sus fuerzas y la pegó a su cuerpo para acurrucarse lo más posible. Vieron, asomándose apenas, lo que sucedía:

Una horda de saiyajin corrían hacia las naves. En todo el recinto, a la par de las alarmas, un anuncio se escuchó por altavoz.

—¡INVASIÓN TSUFUR EN PLANETAS VEGETA 12, 45, 179, 208! ¡ESCUADRONES, DIRIGIRSE A LA JURISDICCIÓN QUE LES CORRESPONDA! ¡ALERTA MÁXIMA! ¡ALERTA MÁXIMA!

Un hombre tan alto como un gigante y calvo frenó junto a Goten.

—¡Soldado, a su nave!

—E-Es que…

El gigante tomó a Goten de la armadura que protegía su cuerpo.

—¡A SU NAVE, SOLDADO! Aunque seas un híbrido sirves de escudo. ¡Obedece!

Goten volteó hacia Trunks y Marron.

Sonrió y se fue.

«Alerta máxima», continuó gritando el altavoz; las luces rojas, la alarma, y cientos de naves saiyajin saltando hacia el cielo a la vez provocaron un estruendo ensordecedor. Cuando sólo ellos quedaron, Marron miró a Trunks:

Estaba en shock.

—Debes ir con ellos —dijo sacudiéndolo.

Trunks la miró también: desconsolado, negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo abandonarte aquí.

—Puedo volver a tu cuarto, príncipe.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Si perdemos, vendrán a apoderarse de Vegetasei. Si se apoderan del planeta, te hallarán y matarán.

—Ya acepté que no hay lugar para mí aquí…

Trunks contempló la sonrisa de Marron y pensó en Goten, en los habitantes de la Tierra.

En su mamá.

—No te voy a dejar. Te llevaré y luego iré a pelear.

La tomó de la mano, le devolvió la sonrisa y se juró que la salvaría, que esta vez podría, que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Iba a salvar a todos los terrícolas.

Iba a evitar que vuelvan a sufrir por su culpa.

Iba a honrar la memoria de su mamá con heroísmo.

Marron no pudo detenerlo: Trunks la cargó en brazos y la metió no en la nave que planeaba usar, pues un escuadrón acababa de llevársela, sino en una de las naves con forma de pelota de tenis.

—Perdóname por esto —le dijo al sentarse en el único asiento y posarla a ella sobre sus piernas.

Tocó unos botones, la puerta se cerró y Marron, ante ella, sólo vio el vasto universo, las estrellas, los demás planetas.

—Debiste ir a pelear —dijo Marron pensando en Goten, quien en la última mirada mucho cariño había expresado hacia Trunks.

Pensando en sus padres, en los seres queridos que había perdido por culpa de un conflicto que les era tan ajeno como todos esos planetas, como esos guerreros,como ese príncipe que la transportaba sobre sus piernas cubiertas de esa especie de látex en color negro, supo que no quería pensar en todo el dolor que acontecería.

Él no debía padecer lo que ella.

Nadie debía, no algo tan desgraciado como perderlo todo.

—Eres mi prioridad, Marron.

—Príncipe, entiendo que tu mamá era humana, que sientes afecto por nuestra raza, que creciste en la Tierra, pero…

—¿Goten te lo dijo?

Marron miró a Trunks con la débil luz del espacio como única ayuda a su visión: estaba serio, fruncía el ceño de más, miraba por la ventanilla con ojos vacíos.

—Sí, me dijo que crecieron allá. Aunque no me terminó de contar.

—¿Hasta dónde te dijo?

—Hasta la llegada de tu papá a la Tierra, cuando buscaba científicos.

Trunks no varió el gesto; quien frunció el ceño fue ella.

—Mi mamá era Bulma Brief.

Marron ahogó un gemido.

—¿La de la Corporación Cápsula?

—Ella.

—Es decir que…

—El papá de Goten, Goku, vivía en la Tierra desde niño, aunque sin recuerdos de haber sido saiyajin por un golpe que se… Bueno, es muy largo de explicar. Simplemente, Raditz le exigió a Goku, luego de observar la tecnología de las distintas ciudades de la Tierra, que le dijera dónde podían reclutar científicos. Goku se negó a cooperar, pero en ese momento soldados de mi papá trajeron a mi mamá.

»Se la llevaron, y le dijeron a Goku que si se metía con los saiyajin destruirían la Tierra: prometieron devolverla con vida por intervención de Raditz, pues precisaban de sus habilidades.

»Eventualmente, supongo que mis papás se enamoraron en la estadía de mamá en Vegetasei. Nací yo y mi papá quiso devolverme junto a mamá a la Tierra, ya que los científicos de nuestro planeta ya habían aprendido todo lo que precisaban de mamá. Pero mi abuelo veía mucho potencial en mí, decía que quizá yo sería capaz de convertirme en Super-Saiyajin, un guerrero poderoso de historias muy antiguas de la cultura saiyajin, aunque jamás ocurrió. Por eso pidió entrenarme. Así que pasé parte de la infancia en Vegetasei bajo la tutela de mi abuelo, hasta que me devolvieron a la Tierra definitivamente. Papá nunca me hizo mucho caso, pero creo que sí nos apreciaba.

»Eso sentí la última vez…

»Cuando los tsufur invadieron, papá llegó colérico: un sicario de raza desconocida con la habilidad de saltar en el tiempo lo mató. También mataron a Goku, y mi mamá, y a la mamá de Goten…

»Gohan, el hermano de Goten, logró ponernos a salvo, aunque tuvo que sacrificarse. Desde entonces, Goten y yo estamos aquí, él como parte de un escuadrón de Clase Baja, yo como príncipe y único heredero al trono.

Marron notó la angustia del príncipe: no necesitaba verlo con claridad para saber cuánto le dolía y le pesaba todo lo sucedido. Porque tal vez tenía motivos para que le pesara, ya que la aliada de los saiyajin por la cual exterminaron a la raza humana era su mamá, pero si algo había aprendido Marron mientras iba de nave en nave, de calabozo en calabozo, era lo que dijo en ese momento:

—La única culpa es de quienes permiten que millones mueran por causa de una guerra. Y todas las guerras son absurdas, príncipe. La de ustedes con los tsufur lo es.

»Si sientes culpa por tu mamá y por eso no me hablaste antes de ella, si la crees culpable de lo que nos pasó, olvídalo: ella ayudó porque no tuvo opción, pero por ayudar no tenían derecho a matarla.

»Nadie jamás, ni el más alto dios de la más pura religión, tiene derecho a arrebatar una vida.

»No es tu culpa. No le debes nada a los humanos.

»Y ahora… —Tomó una mano del príncipe y la posó sobre los controles de la diminuta nave—. Cambia el rumbo, abandóname y ve a pelear. Y gana, te suplico que ganes, para que ya jamás nadie vuelva a morir por culpa de este lamentable conflicto.

»Por favor… No cambies el ayudar a Goten y a tu raza por ayudarme a mí. Yo no lo merezco. Ya has salvado a la humanidad que quería ser salvada.

Trunks la miró sin voz, sin aire, sin poder concebir que una criatura tan dulce, sabia y resplandeciente, la misma que tanto lo había obnubilado al otro lado de la jaula, se valorara tan poco a sí misma, al punto de creer prescindible su propia existencia.

No, no podía aceptarlo.

—Quiero salvarte, Marron.

—No debes salvarme: yo ya elegí.

—Pero tus padres… ¡Pero sus sentimientos, Marron! Ellos estarían felices si tú…

—Ellos estarán orgullosos de mí decida lo que decida. Papá era así de dulce; así de inmensa era la confianza de mamá en mí.

—Pero la Tierra…

—Espero sean felices y puedan reconstruir nuestro planeta.

—Pero…

Marron lo acarició no sin sonrojarse; tímida, pero firme. Trunks se paralizó ante la ternura que ella, con tan nimio gesto, le transmitió. Era caricia no de amante, sino de ánimos, de esperanza, de fuerzas para la lucha.

De gratitud y afecto.

—Y cuando seas rey, cuida a tu pueblo de las guerras. No permitas que… —Para sorpresa de Trunks y de la propia Marron, la garganta de ella se quebró—. No permitas que nadie más muera. Aunque sea inevitable, haz todo lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar…

Trunks se limpió, tozudo, la lágrima que derramó al escucharla. Asintió y cambió el rumbo de Tifal al planeta Vegeta 179, la central del imperio saiyajin de la sección norte de la galaxia.

Marron recostó el rostro en el pecho de Trunks con pasmosa naturalidad, enlazada a él por la sangre humana y la empatía de una desgracia compartida. Del mismo modo, Trunks la abrazó y afirmó sobre sus piernas.

—Gracias, príncipe —dijo ella.

Sin embargo, pese a que segura y tranquila se creía de anhelar la muerte, Marron lloraba.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aterrizaron en una base similar en espacio y arquitectura a la que Marron había visto en Vegetasei, lo hicieron habiendo guardado silencio durante todo el resto del viaje, él estrechándola cálidamente, ella llorando como suavidad, incapaz de detenerse.

Había pensado ella, mientras, en las sonrisas de su papá y su mamá. Se había esforzado por recordarlas como desde su muerte no lo había hecho, añorándolas más que nunca, reafirmándose que volverlas a ver en otro plano de la existencia era lo único que quería.

Al aterrizar, notaron ambos la falta de electricidad. Trunks tomó a Marron de la mano y la instó a avanzar junto a él hacía el exterior.

—Permíteme, por lo menos, esconderte en algún lugar seguro antes de irme a pelear. Si sobrevivo, te llevaré a Tifal.

Marron pensó en rebatirle, en decirle que mejor la dejara a su suerte, pero las lágrimas que se le seguían cayendo no se lo permitieron.

—De acuerdo…

Al salir de la central, Marron notó el cielo violáceo sobre sus cabezas adornado por rayos que parecían láseres. Vio gente flotando, monos gigantes, pequeños hombres con armas en los brazos.

Los tsufur que todo se lo habían arrebatado por una venganza superflua y nada más.

No había electricidad en ninguna calle contigua a la central de despegue, tampoco más allá; los rayos láser y los truenos cayendo del cielo junto a la tormenta que se desataba en la austera ciudad eran la única iluminación.

Conociendo ese planeta de memoria a semejante altura de su vida, Trunks cubrió a Marron con su capa y asiéndola contra su pecho corrió. Viajando con el rostro pegado al pecho de Trunks, Marron vio cómo saiyajin y tsufur se atacaban con rayos láser, y cadáveres llovían del cielo, y sangre llovía también. Al ritmo del corazón acelerado de Trunks, empapada pese a como él se empecinaba en protegerla de la lluvia, Marron vio, en el cielo, el recuerdo.

—Cerca de aquí hay una calle que muere —dijo Trunks, agitado—. ¡Te esconderë ahí, Marron!

Sin dejar de correr, el príncipe la miró y le sonrió con una calidez entrañable.

Al verlo entre gritos, lluvia, rayos láser y dolor, Marron vio en la boca de Trunks la sonrisa de su papá y su mamá.

Como si un recuerdo renaciera dentro de ella a partir de la sonrisa, los vio besándola al esconderla en el sótano de la casa, y escuchó los «te amamos» bramados, y vio las dos sonrisas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—Estarás bien —dijo su mamá.

—Cuídate, hijita —dijo su papá.

Arrebatada, abrazó a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando bien los ojos para ya no ver más el dolor, para ver la sonrisa de sus papás un minuto, un segundo más.

Para ver la sonrisa del príncipe que tan inspiradora le había resultado, también.

Trunks, en respuesta, la besó en la frente.

—Ya casi, linda —dijo.

Y llegaron.

La tormenta estaba en su epicentro. Marron sintió cómo Trunks posaba sus pies al final de una calle de contrucciones demasiado extrañas, blancuzcas, de ventanas ovaladas, piedra y más piedra en cada una. Al fondo del callejón, el príncipe tomó una caja que era similar a las de residuos de la Capital del Oeste y la vacío con violencia lejos de ellos. La posó en el suelo con una fuerza anormal, evidentemente saiyajin, y detrás de ella, usándola de escudo, la abrazó por última vez.

—Por favor, Marron —le dijo él, emocionado—: sé que no quieres creer, que piensas que sin todo lo que perdiste ya no vale nada tu vida. Sé que sientes que te arrebataron tu oportunidad, porque sentí lo mismo cuando Gohan nos sacó de la Tierra. Pero… ¡Ah, Marron! —La abrazó de nuevo, le dio mil besos en la frente, otros mil en las mejillas, mientras el agua los empapaba hasta los huesos sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad—. Marron, todos tenemos derecho a ser libres. ¡Es el derecho más trascendental que todos tenemos! Y ser libres tiene que ver con lo que dijiste en la nave: es, ante todo, el derecho a estar vivos.

Marron le devolvió el abrazo. Viendo en la sonrisa que él entornaba, la que notaba gracias a los malditos rayos que parecían láseres yendo y viniendo por el cielo junto al horror y la sangre, ella vio todo lo que él decía, cada palabra, cada sílaba representando la felicidad que, siendo libre junto a sus padres en su casa, había experimentado alguna vez.

—La libertad es la felicidad —dijo Marron.

—Y no es la muerte, linda; la muerte es sólo eso, la muerte, un final.

»La vida es la libertad.

Ambos lloraban y temblaban por el frío y el horror. Un cadáver saiyajin cayó sobre la tapa de la caja tras la cual se ocultaban; les avisó, al caer, que debían separarse.

Marron quiso decirle que se fuera; Trunks quiso ponerla a salvo dentro de la caja; se contemplaron difusamente entre lluvia, gritos y oscuridad, igualmente empapados, igualmente conmovidos.

—El mundo necesita gente como tú, Marron, gente que crea en ese derecho imborrable —dijo Trunks impregnando y a sus palabras de una incalculable pasión—: no permitas que sólo la mierda de gente a la que no le importa un carajo quede en el mundo. Date el beneficio de la duda, piénsalo: si te convences, espérame aquí. —Acarició su rostro, miró sus ojos, odió a los guantes que traía puestos por no permitirle sentir la piel de Marron en contacto directo con la de él—. Si sobrevivo, vendré por ti.

Para su sorpresa, Marron, sonriente pero llena, no vacía o resignada, asintió.

—Linda…

Un trueno le permitió verla tan clara como un ángel por un ínfimo instante. Contenerse le fue imposible: la besó desesperado por la idea de no poder rozar jamás su piel, de no sobrevivir para hacerlo alguna vez.

Marron, abrumada por la boca que besaba apasionadamente la de ella, correspondió su primer beso con torpeza, con miedo, pero con alegría.

Iba a darse el beneficio de la duda.

Impulsada por sus padres, gracias a ellos y a él, por ella misma y su futuro, lo haría.

—Espérame —susurró Trunks entre beso y beso, incapaz de irse a pelear, deseando más que a nada en la vida quedarse ahí, besando a Marron, estrechando a Marron contra él como un adolescente asustado por el fulgor del amor nunca antes experimentado—. Por favor, espérame.

Marron asintió, y lo soltó, y le sonrió por última vez.

—Ve.

Se besaron por última vez.

—Te esperaré —reiteró ella.

Se apretaron más, incapaces de hacer otra cosa más que sentirse.

—¡Par de infelices! —gritó un tsufur al descubrirlos y apuntarlos con el rifle incorporado a su brazo.

Cayó muerto apenas notaron su presencia, y detrás del cadáver Goten les sonrió.

—¡Par de pervertidos! —les gritó.

Trunks largó una carcajada. Corrió hacia Goten, lo abrazó, tomó una de sus manos y la asió de una mano de Marron.

—Vayan a Tifal.

Goten y Marron se miraron. Trunks, convencido, no se dejó amedrentar por sus dudas:

—¡Vayan, ahora! Yo los cubriré.

—¡Pero Trunks, yo…! —bufó Goten.

Éste lo empujó y con él a Marron.

—Tú también eres terrícola. ¡Váyanse ahora, carajo! Es la orden de tu príncipe, Son Goten.

Marron los vio mirarse por última vez. Se sonreían, libres, llenos.

Se querían.

—Ok, pero que sea la última vez que me das órdenes —dijo Goten con un puchero.

Trunks lo despeinó. Después, la besó a ella.

—Nos vemos en Tifal.

Y ya no lo volvieron a ver.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Una semana terrícola completa pasó. Entre los sobrevivientes de Tifal, Marron se encontró una vecina, también una vieja maestra, un actor de cine que solía gustarle, un compañero policía de su papá. Eran más de los que había imaginado, la mitad de la Capital del Oeste y el resto de zonas aisladas; aparentemente, su ciudad de origen había sido la de tsufur más, si podía decirse, clementes.

Cada día había sido peor que el anterior. Toda red de comunicación se había roto y de nadie tenían noticias de la batalla. La única esperanza residía en que nadie los hubiera ido a matar. Eso se decían Goten y Marron, insistiendo día y noche con el intercomunicador de la nave-pelota de tenis que los había salvado. Día a día perdían un poco más la esperanza, lo hacían y lo sabían pese a no decírselo al otro.

Una noche, bajo una tenue llovizna bajo el cielo verdoso de Tifal, Goten sonrió.

—Está vivo y viene para acá —dijo llorando de alegría, emocionado de una forma excesivamente tierna—. ¡Siento su ki, Marron!

Minutos después, Trunks y un séquito de diez guerreros aterrizaron en Tifal.

Al verlo avanzar bajo la llovizna, Goten corrió a abrazarlo. Marron notó que traía heridas superficiales en el rostro y un brazo, probablemente roto, atado a su pecho.

Goten se corrió. Marron caminó lentamente hacia los dos.

—Soy el rey ahora —dijo Trunks, y agachó la cabeza por el recuerdo de su abuelo—. Perdimos muchas vidas, demasiadas, pero ganamos.

»Haré todo lo posible por cumplir mi promesa, Marron.

Goten lo palmeó en la espalda y lo retó por ir a buscarlos sin meterse el tiempo necesario en una cápsula de recuperación antes; Marron le apretó la mano sana.

Mirándolo, Marron se juró que también cumpliría su promesa. A sus papás la de cuidarse, a Trunks la de permitirse el derecho fundamental.

Vivir.

Y que el futuro, a ellos, les deparara lo que quisiera. Si ambos creían, sería algo hermoso.

Sería la libertad.

El amor, quizá.

Sería la vida de cada uno asida de la mano del otro en un contexto genuino de paz.

Quedaba intentarlo, nomás.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

* * *

 _¡Holi! Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá. :')_

 _¿Por qué un AU? La verdad es que tengo más fics TruMar que de otra pareja, pero sacando el cortísimo y muy turbio_ Pétalos negros _nunca había usado a Trunks y Marron en un fic de estas características. Entonces, siendo que me inscribí en este concurso pensando en hacer algo diferente con ellos dos y disfrutarlos en otro contexto que me representara un desafío, me decidí por el AU porque los elementos que me tocaron me lo permitían._

 _Espero no esté muy feo y muchas gracias por leer._

 _Quería que, al final, quedara una esperanza flotando, la idea de que, a futuro, podamos imaginar una buena vida entre los dos._

 _Y con Goten. XD_

 _La ropa inicial de Marron la basé en la de las mujeres minoicas. Me encantan esos atuendos, pero culturalmente nos hacen ruido por los pechos descubiertos; me parecía interesante resaltar la otredad de Marron respecto del contexto con ese traje que tan ajeno le sería a alguien como ella._

 _Y nada._

 _Gracias_ ** _Joyce,_** ** _Silvin_** _y **al grupo de WhatsApp** tan lindo con otras autoras por los ánimos con este fic. Gracias a _**_Nadeshico_** _por amarme y cuidarme aunque a veces sea testaruda en mi emocidad, y gracias a_ ** _Devi Dev_** _por decirme que le gustaba la idea._

 ** _Gracias a la página TruMar por mantener viva esta pareja maravillosa._**

 _¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
